Finish the Fight
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Instead of dying Shepard has mysteriously finds himself in Crows Nest. He must fight with infamous Spartan John-117 and Thel'Vadamme aka The Arbiter, in their quest to stop the Prophet of truth from firing the Ark, stop the Flood, and the A.I Cortana. Then Shepard must return home and regain what he has lost: Miranda Lawson.


**Helloooo my readers, welcome to my new story which when typing this I have no absolute god damn idea what to call. Anyway I was browsing the ME+Halo crossovers and notticed that most (if not all) cross overs take place in Mass Effect with some person from Halo going there, and also that they combine. There is hardly any, if not then none at all, cross over that has someone from ME going to Halo (if there is one please send me a link or something). So I am now going to write a story detailing Shepards adventure through Halo 3, hope you like it. Plus my internet is down so it'll be a while since I completely typed this to publish it so bye bye.**

**Crucible, Jack Shepard, 3rd POV**

Jack knew what to do, he steadily made his way to the right. Holding his prized predator pistol, the gun he has held for many years...will be the gun that will end it. He raised it and shot towards the wiring that would fire the Crucible and end the Reapers...once and for all.

He shot again, this time mini explosions coming out from the machine. He remembered the time he and Garrus got in a drinking contest and he won. He remembered helping Tali with the Normandy, and then having something blow up in her face, ur mask really. Then when he and Ash would play poker with Kaiden...now he was dead. Then, he remembered Miranda...the girl he loved and swore to return to. He wasn't returning, not this time because death has finally catched up to him. He cheated him as if he was a game, avoiding him through out the years of his youth and the start of his career. He almost managed to get him multiple times but he always had his friends and comrades at his side, lifting him up when he was down.

He was gonna stop the Reapers...Once and for All. He raised his gun, one last time. Brought the end of the barrel to the glass.

"Die you bastards."With that he pulled the trigger, and everything went red.

**LeonardChurch814 productions**

**along with**

**E.A, Bioware, and Bungie studios**

**present**

**Finish the Fight**

Jack took a breath of air, he felt very numb. He opened his eyes to see a bright light, and sat up. It was a hospital, at least that's whathe thought. He hopped off the bed, and straighened his wobbly body. He looked down, he was wearing his N7 jacket and jeans the same clothing he wore while not in his armor.

He started to walk around, nce he got to the door he felt a tremor.

"Huh?"He looked at the ground, hoping it was nothing.

He opened the door, the lights were on but nobody was there. There were wheel chairs and clip boards and other medical things Jack didn't know were called. He felt another tremor, he walked a bit faster now.

"Hello, anyone here?"He called out, no one answered.

He continued hearing thuds after thuds and shouting, he started to jog to the front entrance/exit. After hearing more and more shouting and thuds he started running, as he exited the door he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a full on battle between humans and...aliens. Some looked like huge apes, others looked like a bird and a small runt looking thing that has a triangle on their backs.

"Where the hell am I?"He watched as marines repelled back against the aliens.

He jumped for cover when he was getting shot at, and ended up beside a african-american soldier smoking a cigar and shooting his shotgun.

"Boy what in sam hell are you doing without a gun? And who are you?"He was interuppted when a bunch of pink crystals flew pass them.

"Never mind that, here."He pushed a MA5D Assault Rifle to chest.

"Thanks."He got up and fired his gun, at the nearest thing.

He looked at the ground under him.

'Bullets, why are they using bullets?'He questioned to himself.

He got out of cover and dive rolled out of enemy fire. He fired at the big hairy ape, it just made him mad.

"I will crush you human."The ape ran towards jack as he kept firing.

'Those things almost fight like Krogan.'He analyzed.

He dodged at the last second as the ape ran into a wall.

"Careful son, Brutes are very hard headed."The same man from before yelled.

'Brutes huh, the sure fit the name.'He thought as the Brute shook his head off.

"Now you die!"The Brute roared as it pounced on Jack.

"Raaaaagh!"He roared.

Jack pointed his gun at Brute and fired before it could kill him, with that the Brute was lifeless on the ground. He got up and fired at the remaining rascals trying to run away. He looked around, he hadn't realized it but he was in a sort of military base. Specifically he was in a hanger without a ship to leave.

"Son in my life I have seen a lot of things but, 1 man taking down a Brute that's not a spartan is taking the top. Who are you?"He walked up to Jack.

"Commandert Jack Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-2."He saluted.

"Boy I think you have to get your head checked because last I checked there is no such thing as an 'Alliance'."He took another puff from his cigar.

"Where am I?"Jack took a step forward.

"Earth, Outskirts of New Mombasa, Africa."The man asked.

"What year?"

"2552."

"What, no. The date is far off the year should be 2186. What happened to the relays, or the citadel?"Jack denied.

"Boy what the hell are you talking about?"The man raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the mass effect. Biotics. The council, does any of this even make since to you?"Jack was getting angry.

"Jack, I really am not understanding you."

He looked down at his arm, and suddenly his omni-tool came on. It was slow at first but started up quickly.

"What is that thing?"The man asked.

"If you don't believe me then get me a computer or something."The man waved for him to follow.

"What's your name?"Jack asked.

"Sargent Avery Johnson."He puffed amnother smoke.

They walked up a few stairs and down a hallway then another few stairs. as they walked up the last flight of stairs he saw the command center, at least that's what he assumed. In the middle was another alien. He was grey/purplke-ish, he wore battle armor, had legs like Tali and lips like Garrus, but he had four fingers instead of three.

Then there was his big green friend. He wore green armor had five fingers and his legs were human-like...was he human was the question.

"Miranda, I got this Commader. 'Says he from 2186."Johnson flat out called.

She turned around, questioning if this was a terrible time for a joke or if he had gone crazy.

"Johnson what are you talking about?"She rubbed her head frustraitedly.

"I'm serious, this here is Jack Shepard-"Jack interuppted him.

"...Commander Jack Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Commanding Officer of the Normandy SR-2."Jack saluted.

Miranda inspected Jack.

"You look honest."She stroked her chin.

"He's definately military because his skills are pretty great."Johnson recalled.

"You sure?"Miranda questioned.

"He like a spartan, except he's not 7 feet tall and he can actually talk."Describing the giant man in armor.

"How can we be sure he's from the 22nd century?"Mirtanda looked at Jack like an eagle watching its prey.

"I got it all in here."He turned on his omni-tool.

"Okay, show it."Miranda nodded towards of the men on the computer.

Jack walked to it and typed in a few keys and waved his hand. With that the codex was on the big screen.

"In my time there are multiple species that govern the galaxy. Asari, Salarian, Turian and us humans. See a long time ago..."

**about thirty minutes later**

"...and that's my story."Jack turned off his omni-tool.

"Jack, I don't...thats...wow."She could believe it, it was very sound but for one thing.

"Jack, that never happened."She denied.

"What do you mean that never happened, I lived it and here I am four hundred years in the future talking with you people."Jack was frustrated.

"Permission to speak ma'am."The big hunk of machine asked.

"Of course Chief."Miranda looked at Chief.

"You said that the Crucible exploded. Well, it may have caused a slipspace rupture."Chief suggested.

"That is highly likely demon."The Arbiter nodded.

"So what are you saying?"Jack was concerned.

"That this may not be your earth, or matter of fact your galaxy."

**With that I end it off, hoped you LOVED it, if you like it that's okay. Anyway review and follow lie always and I'll see you guys when my internet is back up, bye.**


End file.
